


Darkened Daylight

by CreativeWritingSoul



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series 2015), Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeWritingSoul/pseuds/CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: { A tri-crossover work between Ever After High, Monster High and the DC Super Hero Girls. }When a terrible war ends in Ever After, the remaining survivors travel great lengths to find somewhere they can stay. The supers of Metropolis help the surviving Ever Afters slowly get back on their feet and adjust to new life in the big city - until a random door appears and strange visitors show up from 'New Salem'. Chaos, fun and a whole lot of confusion await!
Kudos: 11





	Darkened Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to yet another co-written work of ours (myself and Written_Anonymously)! To be honest, we've been sitting on this idea for quite some time as well and when we began to write it out... we thought something was missing and I thought it'd be a cool idea to toss the DC Super Hero Girls in there as well. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please let us know what you think! (Psst, Dec. 2nd is my - CreativeWritingSoul - birthday! 8D)

**¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. >> ** **)~( * )~(** ** <<..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤**

**{** **Prologue** **}**

The remaining survivors of the war had been piled in a large horse-drawn wagon for the last three days. They were hungry, tired, some sick and injured – needing medical attention soon, or they too, would die as the rest of their civilization had. Daring Charming had his knees pulled up to his chest as the thoughts ran through his mind mercilessly.

The moment Darling realized that they had been lead into an enemy trap that could explode at any given moment, she ordered all the soldiers to retreat immediately from the depths of the cave in time for it to be blown to debris. Not every soldier made it out... but most did because of her selflessness.

Daring hesitated to leave her but she ordered him to do so - not giving him a choice. The moment he emerged and looked back, he witnessed the explosion that killed his little sister.

“Why did you leave her?” Dexter was fiddling with his broken glasses, trying his best to reattach the arm and pop the lens back into place. It wasn't working at all and he threw them out of the rickety wagon, utterly frustrated. “Answer me, Daring!”

“I don't know!” He frowned, his eyes welling up with tears. “She commanded all the soldiers to leave, she wouldn't take no for an answer. You know her. Knew... you _knew_ her.”

They couldn't hold her a funeral without her body. He wasn't sure if he could truly believe that she was gone.

Angry tears slid down Dexter's cheeks, “You didn't have to listen to her.”

“Yes, I did.” Daring knew better than to disobey Darling's last command. “You don't know the first thing about being on the front line Dexter, shut up! I did what I had to do.”

“You abandoned her! That's what you did.” He turned away from his brother, he couldn't bare to look at him any longer.

“Boys,” Their mother silenced them. “stop torturing yourselves. Be quiet. We haven't much longer to go.”

“You said that a day ago,” Daring muttered under his breath and turned away from everyone.

Lizzie Hearts went to touch Daring's shoulder but she pulled it back and kept it to herself. “It's all my fault.” A tear slid through the faded heart-design on her face.

“No Lizzie... no,” Apple White slid over to her, giving her hand a gentle pat. “Had you not said anything, we all would've been killed. At least some of us survived... Darling would've wanted that.”

“Don't you dare tell us what Darling would've wanted,” Dexter snapped at her. “you didn't even know her.”

“I know that she's noble and had all the same qualities as the best knight – it's not hard to figure out what she would've wanted. That's why she sacrificed herself-”

“Well she shouldn't have!” Dexter shot back, “She should still be here with us.”

Raven Queen frowned, she couldn't imagine how he was feeling. “If anyone shouldn't be here... it's me.” It was her own mother that started the war in Ever After. She was the reason that lives were taken, families were broken and they were trying to find a place to survive.

Their own kingdoms were nothing but piles of rubble.

“Please refrain from saying that Raven, you are _not_ your mother's daughter.” Queen Charming told her softly, she was a big believer of second chances.

She was the only adult in the sea of students in the carriage. Not another adult made it... she'd lost her husband and daughter in the same battle.

“We will survive, for our fallen loved ones.” She reached out to Dexter first, whom turned away from her. Daring scooted away from her as well. She lightly sighed, looking out into the starry night sky. “We have to.”


End file.
